Seventh Floor
by Eshumaa
Summary: Haley James past catches up with her and now she has some unfinished business to attend to...he goes by the name of Nathan Scott! Read and Review please xxx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh no! I'm late. Great! My first day at college and I'm late, stupid jerk of a bus-driver." Said

Haley James to her self getting off the bus whilst trying to balance 5 thick books and trying to put

her bag over shoulder. "Oh come on bag, co-operate." She said out loud to herself. "Right where

do I need to go now erm room 34 Seventh floor, how hard can it be?" She said looking up at her

block which never seemed to end.

She pushed the double doors open and made her way towards the lift "Out of order. What NOOO,

no you can't be." She said kicking the lift doors "Ow…ow ow bad idea, not good, toe… hurting

…bad ow ow ow, right the stairs lets jus hope there not out of order either."

She walked towards the stairs looked up at all the steps n sighed _well here goes_ she thought to

herself.

She was on the sixth floor when she stopped to catch her breath and looked at her watch _Wow I _

_walked up those quick _she thought to herself _ok only one more storey left. _She finally got to the

top and started making her way towards her class when the books started to become unbalanced

and she saw a figure running towards her _No No Stop please. _He didn't seem to stop and ran

straight into her sending her books flying in all directions and her bag falling down along with all

the contents of it falling out. At this point Haley was so angry she looked as if she was about to

punch him. She stood up brushed her dress down and screamed "You ARGHHHH…Jerk can you

not see where you are running, could you not see me, was there only me to run into huh huh huh."

Her voice rising each time.

"Erm I'm sorry." He said.

Haley bent over to pick her books up at this point he took his cap off and ran a hand through his

hair grinning to himself he picked a book up and was about to hand it to her when her mouth fell

open at the sight of him _O MY GOD IT WAS HIM …HOW? WHAT WAS HE DOIN HERE… I _

_thought I'd never see him again…._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You." They were the first words that Haley could force out of her mouth.

"Ermm I guess so." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously and grinning.

He looked amazing not that he didn't before. His dark brown hair messily spiked, his

nicely toned skin, his green eyes sparkling, his shirt half unbuttoned… he was perfect,

pure perfection. Haley shook her head to wake her self up.

Nathan looked at her confused not sure whether to say something considering they had a

lot of history in a rather peculiar way.

He was always the hunk of Tree Hill the guy, who got any girl he liked, the guy who had

it all going well for him, the guy who would never looked twice at Haley. Haley's

feelings had never really died down for Nathan she wasn't even sure what had attracted

her to him in the first place because she didn't even know him that well, but there was

something about him that wanted her to know him more. She never was successful in that

plan because Nathan never turned up on the day that Haley wanted to tell him how she

felt, the day she finally plucked her courage and put her pride away… he just never

turned up. This broke Haley's heart and the fact that everyone had found out just made it

worse; people would tease her and scream out Nate every time she'd walk by…it was

hell everyone was talking about it but this still didn't make Haley hate Nathan as much as

she wanted to she couldn't her heart would beat crazily at the sound of his name.

And now here they were in Duke University standing in front of each other a year later

and still had hardly spoken. Nathan stood there staring at his feet and occasionally

glancing up at Haley. _This is crazy_ Haley thought to herself _what am I doing? Look at _

_him after everything he done to me I still am being nice arrr _but there was so much that

Haley had wanted to ask but then again all this rage was building up inside of her, her

feelings were all mixed and confused she really did not know what to feel.Haley looked

up at Nathan who was staring down at her "I have to go." She said coldly.

Nathan looked taken back Haley was sure he was used to the royal treatment from all

women _but not from me_ Haley thought. And with that flicked her hair back, lifted her

head high and made her way to her lecture. But inside she wanted to scream to hug him,

to hit him, to hold him for him to hold her. _He didn't even look at me _Haley thought to

herself _what was I thinking how could he ever be interested in me… in Haley James the _

_nobody._

**_Please review _**

**_fanks_**

**_xxxxxxxxx _**

****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Finally home." Haley said as she reached her room and flung her stuff on the floor and

threw herself on the bed _what a day_ she thought to herself. Nathan had been in her mind

all day she just hoped she wouldn't bump into him again "It's a big University what are

the odds I mean I could never see him again." Thought Haley aloud.

"See who again..." It was a familiar voice but it made Haley jump up "Oh my God Luke

when…how..."

"Nice to see you to Hales."

"No... no it's not that ohh I'm so glad to see you Luke you will not believe my day." She

said hugging Lucas.

Lucas was her longest childhood friend; they'd never gone to the same school but still

managed to keep such a strong friendship. Haley told Lucas everything he was her best

friend and even though he wasn't always with her literally she felt he always helped her

through her problems. Lucas and Haley were just catching up on her days adventures,

when a pretty brunette walked in with 101 bags screaming on her phone "Mom! no you

do not need to come and visit me everyday… I'm in college … no … I can

manage...MOM DON'T MAKE ME HANG UP….The building is fine…I have to

go...yes I will… me 2 Bye!" She put her phone in one of the hundred bags and threw the

rest on the floor. "Gawd… parents they just don't know when to let go…O hi I'm

Brooke" she said to Haley and Lucas who were staring at her fascination and shock. She

had a gorgeous dimple smile. "Erm I didn't know three of us were gonna share this

room," she said smiling confusedly.

"Oh no sorry I'm Haley and this erm this is Lucas he's …he's not staying here he's

my…"

"Ohhhhhh a girl after my own heart wow good taste to I getcha roomie." She said

winking at Haley "Well I'll give you a little bit of privacy." She said winking once

again.

Lucas and Haley stared at each other lost for words when it suddenly hit Haley and Lucas

what was going on? They both jumped up from the bed and screamed "NO…NO

WAY…WE NO."

"No no no no no me and him uh-uh." Said Haley shaking her head.

"No ... we're not what you think we are." Said Lucas.

"Oh." Said Brooke confused "Well you look to young to be her Dad…"

"Ha ha." Said Haley forcing a laugh "No we're just friends I've known him for a long

time that's all."

"Yes that's all." Said Lucas reassuringly.

"Oh oops sorry I always jump to conclusions… well in that case seeing as though your

not together I'm Brooke she said shaking hands with Lucas." And smiling her stunning

dimple smile.

"Yeh I … I ... I know." Said Lucas blushing. Brooke smiled and talked for what seemed

like forever then finally she left to use the bathroom.

"She's gone Luke…" Said Haley "The door is closed Luke."

"Wha…I…I ... I wasn't looking…"

"Yeh yeh Whatever." Haley said punching him.

"So…" Said Lucas rubbing his arm, where Haley had punched it.

"What?" Said Haley guiltily "Stop giving me that look."

"What look?" Said Lucas laughing.

"The look that says Haley-you-can't-avoid-this-forever-you're-gonna-have-to-face-it-

sometime-so-what-are-you-gonna-do?" She said in one breath.

"Wow you really do know me better than I thought." He said chuckling. "No but

seriously what if you see him again. What if he talks to you, what if…?"

"Luke they're all what ifs…if I see him again I'll avoid him, he won't talk to me because

he's not spoken to me in the past 7 years and if he wanted to talk he would've done so in

those seven years at least and your last what if well… you didn't finish it off." She said

cleverly.

"O.k if that's what you want." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"No it's not but anyway how long are you staying here and aren't you supposed to be at

college to." She said knowingly.

"Naa… my first days tomorrow so I decided to give my best mate some moral support."

He said punching the air.

"Where you staying then?" Asked Haley unpacking her things.

"Well I wouldn't mind staying here I mean with a room mate like Brooklyn…"

"Her names Brooke Luke…and please don't finish off that sentence." She said pinching

him.

"Yeh that's what I meant." He said blushing. "Erm I'm going to have to go back tonight

because my mom needs some help at the café so I said I'll spend the last night at home

helping her out." He said shyly.

"O Luke your such a gentleman…I do miss those dirty dishes though… o so much." She

said sarcastically.

Luke gave her a puzzled look. "I was joking…" She said laughing. "So shall I show you

around my hood?" Haley said making weird hand gestures.

"Yeh that seems like fun lets go grab something to eat whilst we tour the erm…hood."

Said Lucas imitating her.

Lucas and Haley walked around the shops visited some café's and had a really fun day

and caught up on all the latest gossip and reminisced about there childhood.

"Oh I really miss this Luke." Said Haley stirring her hot chocolate.

"I know me to Hales." Lucas put his arm around Haley, whilst they took in the fresh air

and took in the beautiful scenery of Duke. They were disturbed when a group of young

guys approached the upstairs of the café from which Haley and Lucas were admiring the

view.

"O erm Hales shall we erm go."

"Why?" Asked Haley looking confused.

She didn't need to ask anymore because she turned around to see Nathan with a group of

his friends all mucking around. "She sooo wanted a bit of Nathan." Said one of the guys

making some weird inappropriate movements.

"Shut up guys… she wasn't my type." Said Nathan punching the guy who had made that

remark.

"What you mean not your type…she's every guy's type man she was hot!" Said another

guy. "Come on Nate jus imagine her I mean you know you wanted a bit of action from

her you know a bit of…"

At that moment Nathan had realised that Haley was standing in front of him and startled

by his conversation. Before the guy could finish of his sentence Nathan told him to shut

up and gave him a killer look.

Nathan looked down ashamed, but he couldn't keep his eyes of Haley _who is that guy_ he

thought to himself.

**NATHAN'S FLASHBACK**

_I'm late…come on legs run faster no stop… girl… coming… stop stoooooppp…. Owwww _

_OOPS. Oh my god… no I'm dreaming I thought I'd never see her again dayuum she _

_looks finee. Wooow she's sooo beautiful… I don't fink she's recognises me I don't blame _

_her I'm a bloody idiot...ok I can talk to her…say something u twat…it's my perfect _

_chance… ok bad timing she's shouting at me … damn she looks soo cute when she's _

_angry… no concentrate you can do this Nate just talk to her... You've spoken to loads of _

_girls how hard can it be… but she's different...No come on…you can do this. _

_Wow…she… her eyes, they are amazing...She is amazing...ok all you have to say is..._

"I have to go." She said coldly.

_WHAT…NO U CAN'T… PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME… I HAVE SO MUCH TO SAY TO _

_YOU...STOP HER YOU IDIOT TELL HER TO STAY FOR A BIT GRAB HER, HOLD _

_HER IN YOUR ARMS AND NEVER LET GO…I CAN'T... I CAN TELL SHE DOESN'T _

_like me after everything I done I don't blame her…she didn't even look at me… how _

_could I think she'd ever want to know an idiot like me...? I'm Nathan Scott… the jerk. _

Nathan was screaming on the inside and silent on the outside. He watched her till she

turned the corner and hoped she'd come back he felt his face fall,_ the one girl that is perfect… the miracle I've always been looking _for_…I jus let her walk…walk away._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lucas placed his arm tighter around Haley; she looked up at Lucas who smiled back at

her warmly. "Do you want to leave?" He asked again.

Nathan was watching their every move very closely his mind was jumping to conclusions

_who is he is he her boyfriend _… _crap I blew it big time_?

Haley looked at Nathan they seemed to be lost in one another's gaze for what seemed like

eternity, when Haley looked away. Lucas shot Nathan a sharp look, Nathan finally looked

away and started looking at his feet, he occasionally kept on glancing up at her but found

she wasn't paying the slightest attention to him

"Just ignore him Hales." Luke whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." She said forcing a smile.

Lucas and Haley finally decided to leave, Haley gave Nathan one last look and walked

off.

"Wait." It was Nathan, Haley turned around faster than the wind and stared at Nathan in

shock _oh my God what is he doing. _Her heart seemed to be running a marathon she felt

paralysed with shock.

"You…you dropped this." He said handing Haley a piece of paper.

"No I didn't." She said confused.

"Oh it might be mine." Said Lucas "I lost a piece of paper that size." He said putting his

hand out to take it from Nathan.

"No… it's not yours" He snapped. "It's… its Haley's." He said softly

Haley had never really heard him say her name but at that moment her heart started

pounding tremendously fast, she couldn't find any words to say back to him. The way he

said her name made it sound so beautiful but Haley didn't have any paper on her so she

was very puzzled and wondered if he'd got the wrong person.

Haley finally managed to find some words and said "I…I don't think it is…"

"It is yours trust me." Said Nathan interrupting her and staring deeper and deeper into her

eyes.

Haley put her hand out to take the paper whilst gazing into his eyes, Haley tried to tug at

it but he wouldn't let go. Haley looked away and looked at the paper.

"O sorry." Said Nathan smiling shyly, that super cute smile made Haley smile too. He let

go and edged away to the group of guys, but he was with occasionally turning back to

look at Haley.

Haley didn't know what to say, she was still holding the piece of paper and hadn't

opened it her eyes wide open and mouth slightly open to, she wanted to jump and scream

and run up to him.

"So what does it say?" Said Lucas breaking the silence.

Haley had just realised that Lucas had been with her the whole time and she felt slightly

Embarrassed. "O I don't know." She opened up the piece of paper. "What!" She said in shock. "Oh my God."

"What's up?" Said Lucas worriedly.

"I…I just want to go home." Said Haley tears welling up in her eyes "Just… take me

home Luke…just take me home." She whispered unable to talk clearly because a ball

had started to well up in her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haley had managed to avoid Nathan for a week, the conversation she had with him kept playing

in her mind non stop. She had found it hard to concentrate on anything and everything. History

felt like it was repeating itself only this time she felt like he was making a joke out of it.

**FLASHBACK **

Haley got home and ran straight to her room. She threw herself on the bed, her face drenched

with tears. She didn't even know the true reason why she was crying, but she couldn't stop

herself.

_Why is he doing this to me…what have I done wrong…why can't he just leave me alone? _These

questions were repeated again and again in Haley's mind. She opened the peace of paper once

more, It was blank… there was nothing written on there it was just a blank piece of paper, she'd

studied every inch of the paper and thought maybe he might've wrote it super small so no one

else could read it but nothing, zilch, plain. She turned it over again and again still knowing

nothing was written just wanting to believe that maybe he made a mistake.

Haley didn't know what she was crying over she felt like a fool she had a tiny spec of hope that

maybe just maybe Nathan felt the same way towards Haley as she did to him and seven years

later he would confess it. But he didn't, just made another dig at her past. Haley felt like an idiot

and at that precise moment felt very lonely she cuddled up with her pillow and carried on crying

till she fell asleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Haley sat down on a bench outside of the university's café and placed her food in front of

her; she didn't seem to feel hungry or hadn't so in the last couple of days her appetite

seemed to vanish at the sight of food. She took her ipod out and started playing some

music Her music seemed to be her safety, she felt as if her music blocked the world out

and everything was fine. Music was her escape route, her safety net, which she could run

to at any time. She placed the headphones and put the volume full blast. She closed her

eyes and let the music take over….

_  
I know I can't   
I can't keep on falling  
Something inside just makes me keep falling  
I wont deny that baby I'm falling  
Tryna control myself but my heart is breaking_

_I cant keep on falling  
Its not fair  
Stop making me falling  
Everyday  
This cant be right  
I don't wanna a lover like that_

_O baby if you get any time  
Just sit back and think  
About everybody but yourself   
Then you may see  
How really good our love would have been   
Don't lea… _

**(Sadie Ama – Falling)**

She opened her eyes to see Nathan sitting in front of her smiling, she seemed to have

stopped breathing and her eyes were popping out, she felt paralyzed.

"Wow you have an amazing voice." Nathan said with fascination.

Haley didn't know what she was more embarrassed about the fact that Nathan had heard

her singing (which she never done in public) or the fact that she'd started singing without

realizing or the fact that Nathan was sitting right in front of her and watching her.

"Please carry on." he said grinning. "Your beauti…I mean it's beautiful." He said

smiling shyly.

Haley shot him an evil look, picked up her books and bag and stormed off without saying

a word. Her anger was fuming and boiling _how dare he try to be the way he was being _

_with me huh who does he think he is?_

Nathan looked like he'd been slapped in the face "Hey Wait…" He shouted after her.

Haley stopped and breathing heavily replied "What?" Through gritted teeth.

"You…ermm forgot your lunch." Nathan said thinking quick.

Haley felt like punching him, "Arrrrr you are soooooooooooooooo pathetic…" Screamed

Haley all the anger seemed to be bubbling up inside of her and felt as if would explode if

she didn't walk off. She grunted then turned her back on him and was about to storm off

when Nathan grabbed her arm.

"Haley… please just listen to me and why are you so mad at me what did I do to make

you this angry." He said shrugging his shoulders and screwing up his face.

At this sentence Haley froze _what….what…what_ _oh no he didn't he thinks he's done _

_nothing wrong oh my Gawd he's a bigger freak than I thought. Stay calm….stay calm._

"What do you have to say?" She said biting her lip and trying not to scream.

"Well … I ... I just wanted to say that…coz… well …erm … you know..."

"No I don't you…that's why I am asking you, genius." She said mockingly.

"O.k….well all it is … is…is that….I…I just wanted…to tell…telll ermm you that…"

"Hey Nate what you doing… who's she?" Screamed one of his mates called Jake from

across the café.

Nathan looked across at Jake who was with the rest of Nathan's mates. "Oh her…she."

He hesitated.

"Nate is **_that_** ya new girlfriend." Said another of the guys mockingly and the rest burst

out laughing.

"No." Said Nathan defensively "Her nooo she's just…no-one...she's nothing… I mean

to me ha-ha her… girlfriend good one guys." Without looking at Haley he ran up to the

rest of them and walked off without looking back.

Haley stood there not able to move, breathe or speak. She wasn't even able to cry, she

didn't feel anything, and she didn't know what to feel. Her life seemed to have ended

there and then, the shock was just too much to take in. Her world felt like it was spinning,

her world felt like it been crashed and a giant meteor had hit it, her world…well she felt

like she had no world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**please review and will try to update a.s.a.p**_

_**thnk yhooooooooo**_

_**xxxxxxxxxx **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Haley…Haley…roomie…sleeping beauty…WAKE UP." It was Brooke trying to get

Haley out of bed the next morning. Haley didn't feel like doing anything, she felt as if

yesterday had been the worst day of her whole entire life, it didn't even feel real.

"Hmmm…" Haley grunted "I don't feel great, I don't want to go."

"What you mean you don't want to go, today you have your first assessment, come on

babe get up."

"It doesn't matter…nothing matters…I can't go back…I'm gonna be the laughing stock of

the college." Haley said putting the duvet over her head and burying herself deeper and

deeper.

"Aww Haley, what happened….who was it…what did he do."

Haley jumped out of her duvet, "How do you know it's a _he_?"

"Trust me I have loads of experience with these things." She said winking.

Haley hesitated and bit her lip nervously. Then decided to finally tell Brooke because she

was the only closest thing to a friend Haley felt like she had.

So she filled Brooke on the details and how she'd known Nathan from before and what

had happened in their past. But she never mentioned his name he was always mentioned

as "this guy" or "the guy" or him etc etc.

"O….my…..god." Said Brooke in complete shock. "Whoa I have never ever experienced

anything like that…you are so unlucky falling in love with a guy who doesn't even like

you back." Said Brooke without thinking.

"Erm…Thanks." Said Haley not knowing what else to say.

"Oh sorry Haley… I… I just don't know what to say honey I'm so sorry maybe you

should look for someone else I mean there's loads of guys and if he's interested he'll

become jealous and come running to you." Brooke said whilst hugging Haley.

"Thanks but I think guys are just too much pain and too big of a hassle for me." Said

Haley going back into her duvet.

"I have a plan let's change your image." Said Brooke, her eyes lighting up at the thought,

that it almost looked dangerous.

"What…what do you mean change my image, what's wrong with the way I look." Haley said

offensively.

"Nothing." Brooke said defensively. "You look great but we need to work on you know showing

your figure, bit more make-up…"

"No no no no no no no." Said Haley quickly. "I am not gonna dress like a Barbie doll, I mean the

whole extra-mini-skirt-that-just-covers-my-bottom doesn't work for me and the tops that look like

bikinis don't work for me either I mean those kind of girls give the wrong impression, I mean they're

the kind of girls like…"

"Me." Said Brooke hurtfully.

"O noooooo." Said Haley quickly shaking her head vigorously and sitting up again. "Brooke your

beautiful and the things you wear they make you…YOU and I'm not saying your that kind of girl I'm

just saying those clothes aren't me and If Na…he starts liking me with my change of clothes that

proves he never like me for ME but for this girl I've become…if you get me." Said Haley.

"Yeh I get you, I'm sorry buddy if there was or is anything I can do please tell me." Said Brooke

getting ready to leave.

"Yep sure, thanks." Haley said smiling warmly.

"Oh and Haley I suggest you get a move on to your lesson because your assessments in an hour."

Said broke just before leaving.

"O.k." Said Haley going back into bed "WHAT!" She jumped out and ran into the bathroom.

"Wow that was a hard test hay." Said one of Haley's class mates who she'd never really talked to.

"Erm yeh I guess so." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"O I'm Jay." He said putting forward a hand.

"Hey." She said shaking it. "I'm Ha…"

"Haley I know…" He said blushing slightly. "Your hair looks nice, you done something different to

it." He said smiling.

"Erm well no…besides leave it out which I hardly do, but like today I woke up really late out of bed

because I felt like crap because if the day before and I wasn't gonna come till my room mate

reminded me I had assessment so…." Haley paused to take a breath and had realised she'd been

talking loads, "why am I telling you this…that was supposed to be a thought." She said as soon as

she saw his reaction

He chuckled, he was cute Haley hadn't really realised him because he seemed like the popular player

kind of guys, he was tall, had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was nicely tanned and had a

perfect smile with dimples. Which made him even cuter but Haley thought to herself _he's probably _

_just another phoney like Nathan so forget him he's probably after some action and that's all_.

Haley hadn't noticed that he was still walking with her because she was so lost in thought and without

realising had yawned.

"O am I boring you know." He said jokingly.

Haley smiled, she felt like she hadn't in such a long time "No course not just had a rough night."

"Oh I see." He said winking and nudging her.

"Noooooo." Said Haley going bright red "Why do you people always assume that."

"You people…"He said offended and raising his brow.

"No you know what I mean …o Gawd I am such…"

He chuckled "It's so easy to get you all hyped up…we wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you

worrying now would we."

Haley felt her stomach do a somersault _he called me pretty_ thought Haley _he thinks I'm_ _pretty_. She

seemed amazed she didn't think that she'd be his kind of girl; she thought he'd go for the girls.

"You seemed lost in your pretty world… what's up." He said nudging her.

"Nothing." She said feeling really hot all of a sudden. "Whoa I feel so hot all of a sudden." She said trying to change the subject.

"You look it to." He said winking.

Haley's mouth fell open "Shut-up." She said whacking the side of his arm and laughing.

They seemed to be getting on really well, and Haley's morning seemed to be recovering, basically she

started to feel a tad bit normal.

Jay seemed like a great guy and Haley actually felt happy. Jay seemed to be quite the hunk

of college because he seemed to know every girl that had walked past him and Haley had noticed

quite a few girls giving him the eye but he never paid attention to them, all his attention was on Haley,

which made her feel special.

Jay and Haley both went there separate ways and had exchanged phone numbers not that Haley had

wanted to but Jay insisted and even if Haley didn't give hers, she would have to take his. So she

decided to give it in the end, Haley had felt like she'd found a friend, a decent friend, from the entire

population of the college. Haley was walking around the gardens of the college which was the most

beautiful place out of the whole university. She admired the flowers and how they'd been arranged to

make different shapes and the fountain in the middle which lit up at night. She sat on one of the

benches and admired the beautiful scenery, she felt as if she was in a movie, she giggled at the thought

of it.

"What's so funny?" Said a familiar voice in a friendly tone.

Haley looked up _how dare he_ she screamed inside. Haley didn't know what to do she felt tears

welling up in her eyes _don't cry don't cry _she thought to herself. She didn't want to speak to him,

she wanted to beat him slap him but staring at him still didn't make her hate him enough, she still felt

something for him. Haley opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out, and she tried again but still

nothing. She buried her head in her hands and hoped she'd just imagined him but when she looked up

she found him sitting next to her. Haley shot him a daggering look, breathing hardly and trying to stay

calm.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but Haley didn't want to hear anything from him, so instead of

walking off she took her ipod out and put it full blast.

"Look Haley…I like you I really do and I'm sorry for being such a jackass, I know your too good

for me, your too good to be true for me and I know I don't deserve you but please at least let us be

friends, and I'll show you I'm not that bad, I really want you to be close in my life and if you don't

want it to be the way, that I want it to be we can always….just…just be friends, I seriously don't

mind." Nathan said slowly turning to look at Haley

There was no reply, Haley face was blank _why the hell is he staring at me _she thought.

"Haley…Haley please say something." Pleaded Nathan.

Haley took out her headphones "What do you want me to say?" Said Haley monotonously.

"Well a reply to what I said, what do you think?" asked Nathan.

"Erm…" Haley thought to herself _I have absolutely no idea what he said could he not see I was _

_listening to my music._ "Erm what did you say?" She asked embarrassed.

"O…you didn't hear it…of course…you were listening to your music…Nah it's…its cool don't

worry about it." Said Nathan hurtfully. "I jus wanted to say I'm sorry…" Haley forced a laugh, "No

I'm serious, and I don't know what came over me, I just don't want you to think I hate you." Said

Nathan hesitantly.

Haley forced out another laugh "Wow you do think so much of yourself don't you and if you think I

ever want to speak to you again YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND YOU JACKASS... U THINK I WANNA TALK TO YOU HA, I HATE YOU. You really are something." Said Haley

screaming at the top of her lungs. With that Haley stormed off pushing Nathan aside.

Nathan felt as if he'd been slapped, he didn't know what to do he just stood there for what seemed

like forever. _I can't…jus let her leave I have to …talk I need to. _With that thought he ran after

Haley.

Everyone seemed to be in a lecture or lesson so Nathan asked some of her friends if they'd seen

Haley, they said she was in the toilets and had been for a long time. Nathan ran towards the toilets

and waited outside till most of the women had walked out. Then he pushed the door open and

screamed "Haley…Haley you in there." There was no reply, so he decided to storm in, there was no

one in the toilets which Nathan was greatful for.

There was one cubicle occupied and a girl came out of there sniffing "Haley."

She looked up and was about to run back into the cubicle when Nathan ran up to her and pulled her

away. He was holding onto her arms with a firm grip.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked without looking at him.

"Haley I need you to know something."

"I don't want to know it." She tried pushing Nathan away but he wouldn't let go of her though.

"Nathan let go of me." She said through gritted teeth.

"No." He said calmly but getting frustrated.

"Nathan let GO OF ME, or I will scream." She said raising her voice slightly.

"No." He said again staring into Haley's eyes and not breaking contact.

Haley tried pushing him away one more time and stepped on his toe. Nathan got angry and pushed

her against the wall, they were so close that Haley could feel his breath on her. They were so close; it

looked like they were kissing Nathan's lips were like an inch away from Haley's, her heart was

beating super fast and she was so scared she felt paralysed. Nathan moved closer and pushed her

right against the wall so Haley could feel his body against hers. She didn't know what was happening

to her insides, it was going crazy. They gazed into each others eyes and Nathan still seemed to be

coming closer Haley didn't know what to do, this was the moment of her dreams but she didn't know

if she wanted it at this precise moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_please keep the reviews cumin fnks xxx _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nathan's nose touched the tip of Haley's, Haley had to think faster she didn't know what

to do, her mind was buzzing with thoughts but too many to pinpoint one. Nathan had

moved closer and his lips touched Haley's, it then suddenly hit her hard. Before he could

kiss her she pushed him away with all her strength. Nathan's face was indescribable there

were just no words to describe his expression. Haley's hands were still on his chest, she

could feel his abs but let go as soon as she realised. Haley didn't know what to say, she

was lost for words, the anger was bubbling up inside of her, ready to burst at any moment

now she couldn't keep it in. She walked up to Nathan and punched him the stomach

"What the…" Nathan began nurturing his stomach and because he was bending over

Haley punched him across the face.

"You scumbag." She said and then ran off. Tears were pouring down her face she hadn't

realised what she had done but it felt good, she felt good after hitting Nathan but then she

wanted to go back and see if he was ok but she carried on running, she didn't know

where her legs were carrying her, but the tears seemed to be streaming down her face

smudging the mascara and making passer bys stare at her which made her run faster and

faster till she banged into someone.

"Sorry." She squeaked and was about to run off.

"Hey hey hey…Haley…wha…what's up?" Said Jay hugging her and stroking her hair.

Haley couldn't speak all she could do was cry.

"Here have some of this, it always helps my sister." Said Jay placing a hot chocolate in

front of Haley.

Haley forced a giggle and just stared at the hot chocolate, the scene in the toilets

seemed to be playing again and again in her mind.

"So Hales…" Haley instantly looked up. "Oh sorry." Jake said after seeing the look on

Haley's face "I take it you don't like being called that."

"No, no no, it's just Lucas calls me that and he was like the only one, so ya know." Said

Haley sighing.

"Oh sorry, so how long has it been, I mean with you and Lucas…if there still is a you and

Lucas." He added quickly.

Haley laughed "Why does everyone assume Lucas and I are a couple, we're just best

mates, I've like known him forever," she said smiling at the thought of him.

Jay smiled his cute dimpled smile, which made Haley smile to; they sat there for what

seemed like ever staring into space. "So…" Jay broke the silence "You wanna tell me

what all that back there was about." He said pointing over his shoulder.

Haley hesitated she hadn't known Jay long enough to tell him a lot but something urged

her to tell him "It's just…" She paused and thought to herself _what the hell am I doing I _

_hardly know this dude. _Haley looked up at Jay who was smiling at her "It's nothing." She

quickly added "It'll be fine... don't worry I'm fine." She said forcing a smile, after saying

that she got up and placed her bag over her shoulder. She put her arms up to tie her hair

back which caused her shirt to go up, she caught Jay glimpsing at her navel, he hadn't

realised till she said "So…I'll seeya." And pulled her shirt down.

He quickly looked up and embarrassedly said. "Uhh yeh seeya later."

She gave him a weird look then was about to walk off when Jay called her "Haley."

"Yeah." She said turning around.

"Your hair looks much better down." He grinned and then walked off.

This comment caused Haley to grin all the way to her next lesson. When she was alone

Nathan's thoughts seemed to be over clouding her mind. She wondered where he was

Now, she didn't need to anymore because he was standing right in front of her, she froze,

her eyes widened and watched him walk towards her. _What is he playing at_ she thought.

Haley had to think quickly should she run or face him she didn't know what to do. Her

mind jumping from one decision to another and before it was too late to run off she

decided to face him in the end.

"Look all I wanna say is I deserved all of that but all I want you to know is.."

"It's ok." Haley interrupted.

Nathan looked stunned "wha…what do you mean its ok?"

"I mean its ok, I know you don't have any feelings towards me and I understand that so I

think its best we both go our separate ways because you seem to have no interest in me

and the whole toilets incident well, you were clearly just angry or confused or

whatever so we can totally forget about that and all our past conversations, I just thought

I should clarify this, I understand that you can't be forced to like someone and it was just

my luck that I liked a guy who never felt the same about me so don't worry about any of

it…just, lets just say it never happened." Said Haley biting her tongue and trying her best

not to cry her next movement seemed to surprise her more than anything, she stood on

her tip toes and hugged Nathan making sure no-one was around at first and closed her

eyes, she hadn't realised straight away but Nathan's hands seemed to be around her waist

and because her shirt had gone up she could feel his cold hands on her hips. She quickly

stepped back but Nathan didn't seem to let go of her waist, she gave him a strange look

and then he quickly let go, she straightened her shirt out smiled and before Nathan could

say anything and walked off. Picturing the two of them hugging over and over again

causing her to smile whilst Nathan stood there hopelessly staring after Haley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You blew it again you jackass." Said Jake coming up from behind Nathan.

"What?" Said Nathan after realising Jake's presence.

"Haley." Said Jake with emphasis.

"Oh…yeah…" Said Nathan lost in thought.

"Look dude do you want me to talk to her seeing as though you've blown it so many

times." Said Jake sympathetically.

"Um …Naa it's…it's cool…my loss…" Sighed Nathan.

"Big time." Jake added.

Jake was the only friend who knew how Nathan really felt about Haley. He wasn't told,

but knowing Nathan for so long he had figured it out and forced Nathan to tell him the

truth.

_He wouldn't let me go, why wouldn't he let me go thought Haley _again and again she

knew it was probably nothing but the thought kept bugging her. She hadn't seen Nathan

for the rest of the day and was very thankful that she hadn't, even though she put on a

brave face and said the things she had said to Nathan, her insides were falling apart she

didn't know what to feel and in the end she just felt nothing. _Nathan probably thinks I'm _

_not interested in him anymore, he probably thinks…oh who cares._

"Care about what?" Said Jay repeating her words.

Haley thought it was a thought but she'd obviously said it out loud and she hadn't

realised Jay's presence hoping that was the only thing she said out loud.

"Ermm… nothing I was just….just …just thinking about the work we got today." Haley

said thinking quick but reading the look on Jay's face she figured that he'd figured she

was lying.

"But you're like the only one who stays awake in Dr. Hawthorne's lectures." Jay added

with a confused look on his face. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you a couple of mates

and me are going to this party tonight and was just wondering if you'd like to come

along."

"Me." Haley quickly said. She wasn't really a party kind of girl and hadn't really been

asked too many but had heard College parties were like **_the_** parties. But she wasn't too

keen on the whole getting drunk and waking up in a stranger's bed without knowing…in

fact she never had done anything like that before it wasn't really well her.

Jay watched in anticipation hoping she would say yes and smiling his cute smile and

staring at Haley with his big brown eyes.

"I…don't know," said Haley hesitantly.

"Please, please pleeeeeeeeeeease." He said making his eyes bigger and looking cuter.

"I really don't feel up for partying, I've had such a crap day I mean it really…I really

don't feel like it."

"Oh come on Hales…Haley it'll be the perfect thing to get your mind off Na…stuff." Jay

added quickly hoping she hadn't noticed what he had said.

Luckily she never because he never said it loud enough but his persuasion finally worked,

"Haley you're the best I'll pick you up at 8, seeya." After saying that Jay walked off

smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh great, what have I got myself into." Haley said to herself.

"Why what's up."

Haley almost jumped, "Why does everyone keep doing that and who are you." She said

frustrated.

"Oh sorry I'm Jake," he said putting a hand forward, Haley put her hand forward to shake

it; "I'm Nathan's mate." At that precise moment Haley let go of Jake's hand and looked

away. "Is there a problem?" He asked sensing the awkwardness.

"No." She said bluntly.

"Good, coz I need to speak to you."

"I'm sorry I'm busy." She mumbled.

"I won't take too much of your time." Jake said almost like he was begging her.

Haley looked up at Jake she remembered seeing him with Nathan a lot and he was the

one who always used to nudge Nathan whenever she'd walk by or call Nathan when ever

she'd be near by. She looked away and quickly said "I don't have time," and walked off

before Jake could say anything.

"Well done Nate you've just made it harder but I'm not giving up yet." And he walked

off with his hands in his pockets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7.50 Haley was wearing a khaki strappy top which had a gold outline of a flower at

the front with dark blue cropped jeans revealing her fabulous legs from the calf

downwards. Her hair was in its natural form which was in beautiful loosed curls and she

had a slight bit of make up on with the thin chained diamond necklace her father had

given to her on her 16th birthday.

"Oh Haley." Screamed Brooke "You look beautiful." She said running up to Haley and

hugging her "It's a shame I can't come," she paused and then quickly said "Well try not

to bring too many men home." Winking and nudging Haley.

"Brooke," Shouted Haley hitting her lightly across the arm "I am not going to bring any

men home silly." She grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door, she had borrowed

some of Brooke's strappy high heeled sandals- seeing as though she had so many- and

found it a mission to walk to the door "Brooke I don't think I will be able to walk in

these," She said trying to balance her self. At that precise moment the doorbell rang.

"Oh." Squealed Brooke jumping up in excitement, "Go you'll be fine…go" She said

ushering Haley out of the door."

Haley made her way carefully down the stairs of their apartment and opened the door, it

was Jay he looked great his hair nicely spiked wearing black jeans and a light blue t-shirt

this showed of his nicely tanned and muscled arms. He smiled looked at Haley

"Wow." He said still staring. "You look um beautiful."

Haley blushed "Oh it's nothing much." She said flicking her hand and was about to walk

down the couple of steps outside their door "Whoaaa." She screamed almost falling down

the stairs, but thank-god Jay caught her. She could feel his muscles around her and her

hands on his abs _wow he's built as well_ she thought to herself, embarrassed about the fall

she stood up and smiled shyly at Jay. They both walked towards his car in silence.

Jay opened the door and in no time they were there, Haley carefully got out of the car and

walked with jay to the front door, "Wow big house," she said looking up at it.

"Yeah, it's some rich kid's party whose parents are away for the week."

"Cool." She said trying to sound casual.

"Shall we." He said opening the front door and smiling.

"We shall," Haley grinned and stepped inside. She took her jacket off and looking up at

the never ending stairs, "Wow it's like a hotel there must be like a hundred rooms up

there." Realising what she said had sounded childish she quickly added "I mean it's a

nice place."

Jay grinned at her cuteness and took her by the hand to the next room where the music

was so loud it was hard to hear yourself think. Jay turned around to look at Haley and

mouthed _stay close. _She nodded and held onto his hand tighter, it was a jungle of people

they were everywhere, next to each other, behind one another, in front of one another, on

top of one another. There wasn't a corner to spare, it was jam packed. The music was

banging Haley could feel her insides vibrating, Jay stopped and came real close but Haley

liked it she felt comfortable around Jay, he screamed in her ear "I'm just gonna go and

get some drinks, check the place out." Haley knew he had screamed it but it still sounded

like a whisper, she smiled and nodded then wandered off. She wanted to get out of the

sea of people and wanted to see the rest of the house. She finally managed to get out of

the crazy area and found a door which lead to outside, she took a step outside and the

wind was chilly but nice she took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh air, which was

ruined by a puff of smoke, Haley coughed and disgustedly looked at the guy who had just

ruined her moment, he was looking at her up and down, she'd seen him around in college

a different girl by his side everyday. He stood up so he was standing in front of her, "Hi."

He said smoothly whilst stepping on his cigarette.

"Bye," Said Haley turning to go inside.

She heard mutter something like "stuck up bitch," but chose to ignore it and walked

faster, she found the entrance and felt like going home it had only been half an hour and

her feet were killing her, she needed to sit, so she made her way upstairs. She reached the

top and looked and the never ending doors down each side if her. _Which way_ she thought,

she decided to turn right and opened the first door "Oops sorry." She said quickly closing

the door after witnessing a couple making out thankfully they had their clothes on, she

opened the next one "oops." She quickly shutting it again this time she wasn't so lucky

because she had seen the opposite of what she'd seen before. Hoping she was third time

lucky she opened the door and screamed "Ewwwwwwww." Then quickly shut it again

"Groceeeeeeee." Two men were making out Haley felt sick _I just want to sit down_ she

thought now getting frustrated and tired. She was walking further on when she saw the

seventh door open, she stood and peeked from the door way with her eyes closed "Hello,

anybody making out." She opened her eyes to find it empty "Thank god." She said

shutting the door behind her and threw herself on the bed. "What a day" she checked her

phone to see whether Jay had tried to contact her, but he never did. She frowned at the

thought of Jay forgetting about her and leaving with some random girl. She sat up took

her sandals off and started to massage her feet. She was greatful that there was silence in

the room , she looked around it was massive it looked as big as her living room at home.

Haley looked at her watch it was 10 o clock, two hours had gone by already and she was

dieing of boredom. She passed her time lying on the bed and listening to her ipod, her

memory thought back to the time when Nathan heard her singing she blushed at the

thought of it. Every song she seemed to play reminded her of Nathan, she looked up at

the walls _if you can't get someone out of your head, maybe there supposed to be there_. It

was written on one of the pictures up on the wall _oh that really helps the situation right _

_now_ thought Haley forcing out a laugh. She read the one next to it _Don't cry because it's _

_over, smile because it happened, _She forced out another laugh, she kept on reading them

till she came across one which really did make her laugh _guys are like roses watch out for _

_the pricks. _The rest seemed to surreal and fairy world like to Haley she sat back on the

bed and looked around the room in silence. When the door flew open

"Haleeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy here you areee bay huh beeeee." It was Jay he seemed to find it a

mission to stand still or even walk in a straight line, trying to balance the two cups in his

hands.

"Jay." Said Haley jumping up, this time not so pleased to see him "What…how much

have you been drinking." She ran up to him before he fell down and bought him to the

bed, she sat him down and waited for an answer.

"Well ..." He said thinking hard and taking another sip from his cup. "Including this one

ummm I don't know hehehehe." Haley snatched the cup off him. "Oh and this ones for

you, orange juice." He said grinning and handing her the other cup.

Haley smiled. "No thanks I'm ok."

"No you have to drink it it's just orange juice."

"O.k ok I will."

"NO, now." He said pouting.

"O.k." Haley took a big sip and swallowed it down "There happy." the sourness of the

drink burned her throat.

"Yup yup." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Jay you need to calm down just lay down and sleep it off, I'll get a ride with someone

else." Haley said getting up to throw the cups in the bin, and hoping Jay would be sober

soon because she didn't know that many people at this party and she didn't want to walk

it and there wasn't a bus stop for another couple of miles around.

"Oh Haley what would I do without you." He said sitting up "Come sit with me." He said

patting a seat next to him.

Haley paused she didn't want to get too close because he seemed a bit too drunk, but

thought again _ok it's Jay he's always been good to me_ so she slowly walked up to him

and sat down. He put his arm around her and came really close Haley jumped back, Jay

laughed "Haley, you know who would make a great couple." He said putting his arm

around Haley again.

"No I don't," she said looking at Jay.

"Shhh don't tell anyone though," he said putting a finger to his lips which made Haley

laugh because he looked so cute.

"O.k I won't." Haley whispered jokingly.

He looked around the room as if people were actually there "Me and you." Then shyly

looked away.

"Oh really." Haley whispered finding this amusing.

Jay nodding his head with his eyes closed like a child which made Haley giggle and rub

his head so his hair got messed up. This caused Jay to grin "Haley."

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"Can we close the door because I can hear the music from downstairs and I want to go to

sleep." He said too cutely.

Haley awed in her mind he was just too cute, she stood up to go shut the door.

"Haley."

"Hmm." She said turning around.

"Sleep with me." Realising the look on Haley's face he quickly realised the wording was

wrong. "No no no no no no no noo," said Jay defensively, "I meant just lay down with

me till I fall asleep, please," He added quickly.

Haley hesistantly stood near the door not knowing what to do, it seemed fairy innocent

and friendly like, like her and Luke used to do, she shrugged and went to lay on the bed,

Jay moved up so there was space for her.

Haley wanted to go home she didn't feel as comfortable as she did when she was with

Lucas, but she tried to make an effort, she rolled on her side so she was facing Jay, "You

feeling sleepy yet."

"Uhh, yeh , no kinda." He was already facing her and his eyes kept going down towards

her chest subtly so she didn't notice, but he couldn't help it, the thought of them to

together was playing in his mind, he was drunk, a fit girl was laying next to him and

revealing half her chest it would be wrong not to do anything thought Jay.

He looked away trying to stop these thoughts, he shuffled closer to her and put his arm

around and pulled her closer. Haley thought it was a friendly gesture so didn't do

anything.

_She didn't pull back _thought Jay _maybe she does want what I want._ He took his arm off

her to see if she'd move back, she never did, he stood up, Haley sat up "Where are you

going?" Said Haley.

"Uhh….uhh bathroom." He said running and closing the door behind him. Haley laughed

and lay back down again.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Jay was searching the cupboards, and came across some

more beer not surprised at the fact they had beer in the bathroom _perfect_ he thought and

began drinking non-stop. A little while later he came out his shirt was unbuttoned and he

seemed more tipsy than before. Haley started feeling uncomfortable and jokingly said

"You forgot to do your buttons."

He grinned "It's hot." He lied and came and lay back on the bed.

Haley was lying on her back and wanting really badly to go home, Jay shuffled closer

and put his arm around her so it was on her waist he pulled her closer, she couldn't help

but stare at his perfect torso, she quickly looked away and felt Jay pull her closer and

closer, he started kissing her on the neck "Jay, Jay stop it," said Haley know getting

scared, she was trying to push him off but he wouldn't move.

"Oh come on Haley, you know you want to."

Haley didn't, what she wanted was to go home, he was still kissing her and was know on

top of her, he started to pull her top up and started to kiss her stomach and feel her all

over her body, Haley didn't like it at all she tried screaming but she started feeling dizzy,

Jay had started to pull the straps of Haley's top down and was kissing her on the

shoulders. Haley tried pushing him away but she couldn't seem to find the energy. "Jay

Jay." She mumbled "Stop."

Not noticing what Haley was doing he'd started unzipping his trouser and was know

kissing Haley all over, she could feel his body on her and she felt his hands all over her.

"NO no stop." She said trying to keep awake.

Jay held Haley's head and kissed her on the mouth she tried to shake her head but he held

it firmly and he forced his tongue into her mouth. She tried hitting him but no energy was

left in her, then he started to unbutton the buttons on Haley's jeans and was know

uncontrollably kissing her he tugged at her top so her bra was know showing and he was

about to tug at her jeans when the door flung open.

"WHAt the f…"

"Stop it ." Whispered Haley trying once more to push him away

Jay hadn't realised that someone had stormed in, "Go away." He said without looking up.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU SON OF A …" Nathan ran in a pushed Jay to the

ground. "You piece of shit what the fdo you think you are doing you motha.." Nathan

punched Jay across the face, continuously and screamed at him till Jay was purple and

blue.

Haley suddenly felt awake, she tried standing up but the room was spinning she could see

two figures fighting. She pulled her top up and ran towards the door, closing her jean

buttons her legs seemed to be running in all directions. She stood still and shook her

head, everything was still spinning but she managed to keep a bearable focus on things

She took her shoes off and ran down the stairs trying not to fall she reached the front

door and ran as fast as her lifeless legs could do so. It was raining which made it hard for

Haley to see where she was going and because she was running bare feet her feet kept

stepping on stones causing her to wince each time. When someone started calling her

from behind this caused her to run faster. "Haley, Haley wait, please."

She leant on a lamppost to keep her from falling and turned to see Nathan. She'd never

been so greatful to see him and expected him to greet her warmly.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING BACK THERE." Screamed Nathan so he

could be heard over the rain and the fact that he was extremely furious.

Haley had never seen him so angry, she got scared and never answered. There was a

silence and all you could hear was the rain. "YOU GONNA TELL ME OR WHAT,

WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING WITH THE BIGGEST PRICK OF ALL

JAY KAMALA THE BIGGEST JACKASS OF THE CENTURY."

Haley started to get angry "OH SO IT'S OK FOR YOU TO GET WITH JACKASS

GIRLS BUT, IT'S NOT OK FOR ME IS IT." She screamed back.

"OH SO YOUR GONNA COMPARE YOURSELF TO ME ARE YOU, I'M NOT

EXACTLY AN ANGEL AM I, YOU KNOW I'VE GOT A DODGY PAST WHAT

YOU TRYNA DO BE LIKE ME HUH." He said breathing heavily.

"NO OF COURSE NOT, YOU THINK SO MUCH OF YOURSELF YOU NOW THAT,

THAT'S YOU BIGGEST PROBLEM YOU SEEM TO THINK YOU CAN CONTROL

EVERYTHING, WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO

HUH." Said Haley so angry that she hadn't noticed tears were pouring down her face.

To see Haley's tears broke Nathan's heart, "Look Haley don't cry." He looked down at

with caring eyes.

"NO DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO SEE YOUR DOIN IT AGAIN, YOU

THINK YOU CAN DO ALL THIS PARTYING AND DATING THE CHEAP WHORE

TYPE GIRLS BUT WHEN IT'S ME IT'S WRONG, WHY'S THAT COZ I'M NOT

LIKE YOU PEOPLE, COZ I'M NOT A WHORE SO I CAN'T GET WITH THE

JACKASS'S OR IS IT THAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO JOIN YOUR

CATEGORY, AM I TOO UNPOPULAR HUH." She said standing on her tip-toes to

make her feel more authoritative but she still wasn't tall enough not even close.

Nathan paused "No it's because your too good for me," and he walked off. Leaving

Haley with her mouth wide open and tears pouring like the rain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Please keep the reviews cumin**_

_**fnkooo**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haley ended up walking all the way home, she was drenched to the bone but it didn't

seem to bother her, she opened her front door and threw her jacket and shoes (which

she'd been holding) on the floor.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa what happened to you." Brooke said coming out of the kitchen.

Haley was silent, she couldn't believe what had just happened, and she wasn't even sure

what he meant by it, she opened her mouth to say something but burst out crying.

"Hey hey what's wrong darling," Brooke said running towards Haley and hugging her.

"I…I…I just don't know." Haley forced out.

"There, there." Brooke said stroking Haley's hair.

The next morning was a Saturday, which Haley was greatful for because she didn't want

to go into college and felt like complete utter crap. It was 1 o clock and Haley was still in

bed when Brooke stormed in and pulled the duvet off Haley.

Haley jumped up "Broookee what… what happened?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh." Said Brooke giggling because she'd given Haley such a shock, "you better get

ready missy."

"No…why…" Haley said still trying to stay awake.

"Because little-miss-sleepy-head you and me are gonna do some retail therapy." She said

throwing a bag over her shoulder.

"Brooke, I really don't feel like going out…anywhere…and plus I have loads of work to

do and…"

"No… I will not hear these excuses." She said putting her hands to her ears, "you are

coming and that's that, I've picked out an outfit for you." She said pointing towards the

bathroom; you have 20 minutes to get ready."

"Brooke…."

"O.k, O.k maybe that's too less 30 and no more because we have to be out of the house

by 2 now, GET UP." She said grinning and walked out of the room.

Haley knew there was no arguing with Brooke because she always won, so she dragged

her self out of bed and got changed.

Brooke was waiting outside their front door tapping her foot impatiently,

"HAAAAALLLLEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm here." Said Haley shutting the door behind her.

"Great." Brooke said sweetly. "Oh and what happened to your outfit."

"Brooke, I am not gonna go shopping in a mini skirt and ten inch heel boots, I wanna feel

comfortable even if I do look like crap."

Brooke examined Haley from head to toe "Hmmm, the looks not that bad seeing as thou

you didn't have long to get ready, it's acceptable, now come on!"

Haley rolled her eyes and followed, the previous day had felt like a dream and that's all

she could think about, she could hear Brooke talking but didn't seem to be listening.

"HALEEYYYY." Brooke screamed shaking Haley by the arms "Stop thinking about it."

"I'm not thinking about it." She said defensively.

Brooke raised her eyebrow and carried on walking, Haley followed.

They seemed to be shopping more for Brooke than for Haley, seeing as though Haley had

bought a new pair of jeans a top and some new shoes whilst Brooke however seemed to

have bought the whole shopping centre.

"Brooke, I feel tired do you mind if we sit there for a moment." Haley said beckoning

with her head to a bench.

"Haleyyy, I just need to buy a couple more things." She said widening her eyes and

sticking out her bottom lip.

"A couple." Haley said sarcastically raising the 10 bags of Brookes she had to carry,

because Brooke had so many herself.

"Fine you stay here and I'll be back in ummm half an hour." And with that ran off

leaving all her bags with Haley.

Haley found a bench which was deserted and not many people were nearby so decided to

go and sit there dragging the bags with her. She sat down and took her ipod out and

started listening to it, she looked to her left and saw a starbucks, she'd only worn her

small jacket so was freezing, she decided to carry all the bags to the store and get a hot

chocolate to go. She went back out to find the benches occupied by a couple, doing what

couples do.

Haley groaned and searched for another spot to sit; she walked around and finally found

one. She chucked the bags on the floor and slumped herself on the bench, slowly sipping

the hot chocolate, the scene playing again and again in her mind, she hadn't seen Jay

since and wasn't planning on wanting to see him very soon. The night seemed a bit of a

blur but Haley kept on flashing back to her conversation with Nathan, it was probably the

fullest conversation they had ever had and they had been arguing. She closed her eyes

and wished for it to be a dream; she opened them again and neatly spilt her hot chocolate

from the person in front of her.

"Leave me alone." She said quickly without hearing for what he had to say.

"Haley... please listen… I'm really..."

"I don't wanna hear it Jay just GO!" with that she stood up and was about to walk off

when Jay grabbed her hand causing her to bump into the person who was coming towards

her and spilling hot chocolate all over him. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I …" Haley froze

when the person removed there hood.

He was just staring back at her, not saying at word, they both stood there just staring at

each other.

"Nathaaaaan." Screamed a voice from behind Haley, it didn't occur to her that it was a

girl. She walked towards Nathan and kissed him on the cheek, Nathan and Haley's gaze

broke straight away. "Hey baby I wasn't sure you'd be able to make it." Said the girl

hugging him and putting an arm around his waist.

Haley looked at the girl; she'd seen her around but didn't know who she was, and the girl

was about the same height as Haley but was wearing big heels to make up the lack of

height, tight jeans and a bomber jacket. She was pretty a brunette with perfect straight

hair, perfect smile, perfect skin and brown chocolate eyes. She looked Haley up and

down and looked back at Nathan. Who didn't seem to meet Haley's gaze again.

"Oh noo, babe what's happened here, look at you, you got hot chocolate all over you, lets

go clean you up; some people obviously need to start watching where they're going."

And with that shot Haley a killer look and grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him away

with her.

"EMMA, NATHAN." Screamed some other girl who had just come from the same

direction the brunette had, she wasn't as pretty, she had ginger hair, was very spotty and

wore tracksuit bottoms with a polo t-shirt, she gave the impression by her walk and talk

to be rather "thuggish" "Wait up guys, drop me off…." Her voice trailed off in Haley's

mind, Nathan never turned around he stood there and had put his hood back up with his

hands in his pocket.

_Her name's Emma_, Haley thought. _Emma!_


	9. Chapter 9

Haley stood in that same spot for what seemed like eternity, she didn't move an inch just

stood there, thinking of Emma and Nathan. Her feelings were indescribable; her phone

was ringing and she hadn't seemed to notice.

"THERE YOU ARE." Screamed a voice from behind her, "what's the point of having a

phone if your not gonna answer it!" Brooke said swinging more bags vigorously by her

side. "Come on. Let's get to the car."

Haley picked up the bags and followed silently. The ride all the way home was dead

silent to with Brooke muttering something under her breath now and then and Haley

picturing the two together over and over again.

It was Monday, back to lectures, back to normal life, back to disappointment, back to…

seeing Nathan again. Haley decided to wear one of her hats to make her less noticeable,

she kept her head down all day and stayed in places such as the library just to avoid

seeing Nathan.

Haley had buried herself behind a load of literature books and hoped no one would find

her here. She was just about to start some work when some-one behind her whispered

"Avoiding someone?"

Haley turned to see Jake with a grin on his face and a look of almost sorrow.

"No." She replied bluntly and turned back to her work.

"Oh." He said and sat down opposite Haley.

Haley put her book down so she could see Jake and mockingly said "Can I help you?"

Jake forced out a laugh and said "Actually you can…"

"Well of its anything to do with that Nathan Scott, I don't want to know." She interrupted

and placed her book standing up so she couldn't see Jake.

Jake stood up and leaned over the book, "He does care about you, he just doesn't…"

"Doesn't what!" Said Haley her voice rising slightly.

"Um know how to… um express it."

Haley slammed the book shut; and shouted "Oh EXPRESS IT HAY, I'LL TELL YOU

HOW HE EXPRESSES IT, BY GETTING A GIRLFRIEND YOU KNOW, BY

KISSING HER INFRONT OF ME, BY SAYING STUPID STUFF, that I almost

believed THE DAY BEFORE….AND HAVING A GIRLFRIEND NOT MATTERING

TO HIM COZ, HE CAN SAY ALL HE WANTS AND I'M SO STUPID I BELIEVE

IT…oh and did I mention HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Everyone in the

library was now watching Haley, whilst she was breathing furiously. The librarian came

up to Haley's table and almost trembling said "Is...is everything ok here?"

"YEAH IT'S FINE." Haley shouted back and stormed out causing everybody to stare

after here.

Jake sat on the table with his head in his hands; he looked up to see the librarian still

staring at him "Oh sorry about that…umm time of the month," He said thinking quickly.

He heard the librarian mutter something like "Kids" and walked off shaking her head.

Jake walked out of the library hoping not to see Haley for a while, seeing as though she

almost bit his head off. Jake needed to think quickly, it was an open day at the university

which meant Emma was coming in to see Nathan. "ARRRGHH Not good." He said out

loud throwing his head back in frustration. He knew Nathan didn't really like Emma

because she seemed to have this problem with drinking, but hadn't done anything out of

the ordinary so that Nathan would get that mad as to dump her. Jake could tell Emma was

crazy about Nathan but he could also see Nathan didn't feel the exact same way; he got

the feeling that Emma was just some, time pass.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaake." Said a familiar sounding voice from behind.

"Oh Emma HA, I was just thinking about you."

"Now now you leave that to Nathan," she said winking and linking arms with him "So

where is my guy?"

"Ummm I really don't know." Jake answered truthfully.

"Oh coz I texted him and he's not replying."

"Shit." Jake said seeing Haley heading his way.

"What? Is Nate ok?"

"Uhh yeah yeah he's great, I think. I think I saw him head that way." He said pointing in

the opposite direction."

"Ohhh come on take me, I might get lost…"

"I can't I got a lesson."

"Jake, it's an open day, you_ have_ no lessons today."

"I... I mean catch up work…JUST GO!" He shouted but was obviously too late because

Haley was right behind him. Emma's face screwed up in anger and shock.

"What is your problem; wait till I tell Natha…"

"Excuse me." Interrupted Haley "Can I get through." She said without looking up.

Emma paused and was watching Haley with anticipation, she wouldn't look away, and

Jake was silent and waiting for the bomb to explode.

"Did you not hea….." Haley repeated look it _was her what is she doing here_, _how dare _

_she just ignore me and STARE at me. _Haley thought.

Emma didn't move she looked Haley up and down with her arms crossed and leaning

more on one leg.

"You impaired of hearing." Haley added.

Emma was silent, she stepped a side and said "You forgot to say please." Not lifting her

gaze off Haley.

"Oh why thank you ever so much." Haley added mockingly and stormed back into the

library to grab her bag.

Emma didn't say anything, Jake was watching her waiting for a reaction "That's her isn't

it." Emma said biting her lip and still watching her through the glass doors.

"What you mean?" Jake said taken back.

"The girl…the girl that… that…don't worry about it." She said biting her tongue.

"What you talking about Emma. Look I've got to go, but text Nathan and he will meet

you don't worry seeya later." He walked off leaving Emma standing outside the library.

Haley came back out stuffing something in her bag and trying to push the door open,

this wasn't clever because this caused all the things in her bag to fall out. "GREAT!"

She shouted to herself. She bent down to pick up the rest of her stuff and was putting the

last of the things in when she looked up to see Emma still staring at her, Haley could feel

the tension. She couldn't take it, she was sick of keeping everything inside so she stood

up and said "What?"

"I didn't say anything." Emma said shrugging.

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

Emma paused and slowly said "No reason."

"Right." Haley said getting agitated "look I don't have time for you kiddy games so bye."

"Haley."

"WHAT and How do you know my name?" Haley added quickly turning around.

Emma paused and thought carefully "You dropped your library card." She said putting

out her hand to pass the card.

Haley grabbed it off her "Thanks." She said and walked off.

"Pleasure." Emma added coldly and they both headed in opposite directions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was near the end of the college day and Haley was exhausted because all the students

had to help out or play some participation in the open day and she ended up, standing up

all day handing out leaflets.

She was making her way towards the exit of the university and started listening to her

ipod not noticing who had just walked right past her and was now walking in front, she

looked up to see the back of Nathan. Her pace became slower because she wanted

absolutely nothing to do with Nathan at this precise moment in time or any moment at all.

He was still in front of her with a friend, as they were heading towards the gates to exit a

girl was standing outside watching Nathan with a massive grin on her face. It was Emma.

Haley watched with anticipation, Nathan never seem to stop, his pace became slower but

he never stopped to speak to Emma; he just kept on gesturing with his head for her to

carry on walking with him. She had a look of disappointment on her face but was

confused at the same time not getting what he was trying to tell her, still standing in the

same spot. Nathan kept on walking but still kept on gesturing until they'd walked half

way down the road. He stopped and looked at Haley hesitantly and looked at his feet then

mumbled to his friend "Walk back with me."

Haley forced out a laugh, _does he fink I am stupid, does he think I don't know?_ She

thought grinning sheepishly.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Brooke." Haley said taking out her headphones.

They walked home discussing there day and Brooke went on about how many guys had

tried to hit on her today. Haley had started to like Brooke more and more, she wasn't too

keen on her at first but they had grown a lot closer recently.

"Oh I need to take some money out of a cash point." Brooke remembered.

"There's one just around the corner." Haley said as they had reached the end of the road.

"Damn, it's not working." Brooke said whacking the screen.

"Oh look there's one across the road." Haley pointed out.

"What would I do without you?"

The managed to cross the road, by just almost managing not to get run over. Brooke and

Haley giggled like school girls; Brooke checked her account whilst Haley lingered behind

her.

They turned back to get back home, when they saw Nathan, Emma and a whole bunch of

girls following. The funny thing was as soon as Nathan saw Haley he automatically

walked in front. This made Haley laugh.

"They won't last."

"Huh?" Haley said abruptly.

"Emma and Nathan, they're not gonna last for very long trust me." Brooke said

shrugging.

Haley had filled Brooke in on everything and Brooke had admitted to knowing it all

because she seemed to be gossip queen central which was a good thing as well as bad.

"Why do you say that?" Haley asked confused.

"Well, Emma is basically a pisshead and its obvious Nathan is only with her for time

pass, I mean he's bored so, he gets a girl, it'll probably all be over by tomorrow." She

said laughing. "I just hope that day comes when Nathan falls for a girl that doesn't like

him back and then he'll know how it feels to be heartbroken, it will come I know it will

stupid son of a b…"

"Brooke." Haley interrupted "Let's get going."

"Of course." She said smiling sweetly.

Haley and Brooke walked home arm in arm like two school girls, giggling all the way.

When they reached home Brooke told Haley to get ready.

"Why?" Asked Haley exhausted after her day.

"Because there's this after party thing, some people organised after the open day and "its

gonna be the best party ever" apparently." She said excitedly and deciding between a

mini skirt or jeans.

"Brooooooooookeeeeee." Haley moaned. "I am shattered, my feet are killing me and I

don't feel like partying." The mini skirt it was.

"This has nothing to do with that girl Emma right." Brooke said whilst eyeing Haley

suspiciously.

_OF COURSE IT_ _DOES_ Haley screamed in her mind "No, of course not." She said

smiling whilst Brooke went off to change.

Brooke came back out in her black mini skirt and a dark blue sequined tank top and was

wearing her black high heeled sandals, with her hair out in loose curls. She looked

amazing.

"Wooow Brooke, you look great." Haley said admiringly.

"Thanks, you sure you don't wanna come."

"Yup, I fink I'll jus order a pizza and watch a movie but fill me in when you get back."

"Of course," she said grabbing her jacket and bag "Don't wait up."

Haley laughed and picked up the phone to dial a pizza.

Brooke got out of her car and smoothed down her skirt, she could hear the music clearly

and wished Haley would have come with her, she had loads of friends but felt only Haley

understood her. She started walking towards the door when someone grabbed her by the

arm, "Excuse me." She said as if she was about to hit the person.

"Sorry," He said letting go "I'm Jake, Nathan's friend."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, what do you want?" She added bluntly.

"I was just wondering if Hal…"

"Haley had come along… NO… she didn't want to… and don't start thinking it's just to

avoid your stupid friend…it's because… she had much more important things to do…

because she doesn't give a monkeys about Ned or whatever his name is." With that

Brooke flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked off. Jake and Brooke both knew the

only reason Haley hadn't come was and only was because of Nathan, but Brooke wasn't

about to admit it, definitely not in front of one of Nathan's friends.

She opened the door and the smell of smoke and alcohol hit her hard. It was packed and

people were making out all over the place. Even the bathroom was occupied by a couple.

Brooke felt like it was one of the worst parties she'd ever come to, she kept on thinking

of Haley and what she was doing at home.

She looked around the dim room and tried to spot a cute guy, the truth was as great as she

looked she really didn't feel like partying.

"Having fun," Jake said sitting next to her and passing her a drink.

"No." She said bluntly and drank it all down in one go and gesturing for another one.

Jake passed her another and sipped his cup "You know Nathan does really care for

Haley."

Brooke forced out a laugh and gestured towards another drink "You sure you want

another one." Jake asked but figured out the answer as soon as he saw the look on

Brooke's face. "What's up? What are you drowning?"

Brooke sipped the whole cup and stood up feeling a bit tipsy causing her to almost fall

when a cute guy caught her by the waist. She turned to look back at Jake "Nothing." And

walked off with the cute guy.

An hour later Brooke felt tired and agitated and wanted to go home so she slowly made

her way downstairs and saw a guy and girl making out at the bottom of the stairs.

"EXCUSE ME," She screamed over the music, they didn't move. "OIII MOOOOVE."

She said still feeling a bit tipsy. They both broke away from each other and gave her

annoyed looks. Haley gasped when she saw the girl; she looked at the boy and gasped

too. She walked past them watching with shock, they never realised because they had

started kissing each other vigorously and the guy was trying to pull the girls top off.

Brooke stood wondering if she was imagining it seeing as though she did have a lot to

drink. She rubbed her eyes and took a couple of steps backwards and bumped into

someone, he turned around not noticing Brooke and looked straight at the couple kissing

like crazy on the stairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" He screamed and pulled the guy off the girl.

"NATHAN PLEASE." She screamed back "I'M SORRY!"

Nathan punched the guy and kicked him in the ribs "NATHAN DON'T." Screamed the

girl.

Nathan looked at the girl with disgust, he grabbed his coat and gave her one last look and

shouted over the music "EMMA YOU'RE A FUCKIN SLAG, WE'RE OVER BITCH."

And slammed the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Please keep the reviews cumin _**

**_fanks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Everywhere Haley went people were talking about the party, the party and the party. She

hadn't managed to get anything out of Brooke firstly because she was drunk and got

home at like 3 in the morning and secondly she left before Brooke had woken seeing as

though she would be taking care of a bad hangover Haley decided not to wake her. She

was sitting outside on the grass with her legs out in front of her just soaking up the sun.

She hadn't seen Nathan all day either, this suited her fine but her mind kept wandering

off towards the day when Emma came to see him and he wouldn't stop knowing she was

behind him. She decided to think nothing of it _he would've done it if any other girl was _

_there_ she thought shrugging it off.

"Hey." A familiar voice said as if in pain.

She turned around to see Brooke looking, well, bad. Two words she'd thought she'd have

never put in the same sentence.

"Brooke, what you doing here..."

"Could you not talk so loudly?" Whispered Brooke.

"Oh…sorry." Haley whispered mockingly.

Brooke sat down next to Haley and closed her eyes, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Oh coz you came home late _very _drunk and I just thought you'd want to sleep it off."

"I'm fine, but you missy you must be very happy."

"Why would I be?" Haley asked confused.

"Oh my God, you don't know!"

"Know what?"

"About Nat…."

"Hey Haley." Interrupted Jake.

"Hey…. What about who?" She said anxiously to Brooke without even looking at Jake.

"I'll tell you later I've got a meeting, seeya." Brooke walked off and left Jake and Haley

alone.

"What's up?" Haley said chirpily to Jake.

"You seem happy." Jake said grinning.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"True… I jus wanted to apologise about the way that girl acted, she's not normally like

that... I don't know what came over he…"

"Jake, it's fine. I think I was the one being rude and you don't have to apologise about it I

mean you didn't do anything."

"I no but…"

"Stop. I'm fine it didn't affect me at all, catch ya later." She said walking off to her next

class.

_She must know_ thought Jake _otherwise why would she be so happy._ He shrugged the

thought off and went to his next lesson.

It was lunch and Haley still didn't know that Nathan and Emma had broken up. She sat

there playing with her food, not feeling hungry whilst trying to get Nathan off her mind.

"Hey."

Haley looked up and saw a girl from one of the parties she'd been to. "Hey," she replied.

She didn't know the girls name so thought to introduce herself "I'm Haley."

"I know, I'm Peyton, do ya mind if I sit here." She said nodding to the seat next to Haley.

"No, sure feel free."

"O.k so your probably wondering what I want right?" She said bluntly.

"Umm well actually I wasn't but seeing as though you've mentioned it, what's up?"

"I need you to do me a favour."

"But..."

"I know, we hardly know each other but listen up first."

Haley nodded.

"Your good at English right, I mean you used to tutor at your school right?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I was from Tree hill too."

"Really, I never saw you around."

"I no, I went to a private school moved around a lot coz of my dad and ended up being

home schooled but that's beside the point, I'm writing this article and need your help on

It, its about relationships and crap…"

"Oh I'm…I'm not very um good with relationship stuff."

"You don't have to be, I'm writing it your correcting it, Deal."

Haley thought about it she'd never seen this girl in Tree Hill before she was very pretty,

she had dazzling pretty green eyes and perfect curly hair up to her shoulders. She wore

jeans and a white vest top with a black t-shirt underneath. She had a perfect smile, she

almost looked like a doll but she didn't act like a doll at all.

"Deal," Haley replied like she had thought it out carefully.

"Great," She said grinning from ear to ear "Um I'll call you."

"Yeh sure." Haley said smiling and going back to playing with her food.

Peyton sat there watching her hesitantly not knowing what she was doing "Um I kinda

need your number to do that," She said laughing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Haley said embarrassedly, she wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks, I'll catch ya later," She smiled and walked off.

"Who was she?" Brooke asked coming over to sit next to Haley.

"Oh just some girl who needed some help in some work."

"Hales, where in Uni now your not high schools tutor girl anymore." She added

mockingly.

"I know, but it's no it's no biggie, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier."

"Oh my god, you still don't know? I knew you were slow but this..."

"Brooke, spill!"

"Ok well I was at the party last night as you know and was coming down the stairs when

I saw Emma and some other guy making out and Nathan saw it all coz I bumped into him

and he never saw me but stormed out and screamed its Over!"

Haley didn't say anything "OH my gosh."

"I know." Brooke said making an up and down movement with her eyebrows.

"NO, that's why he thought I was happy coz he thought I knew Emma and Nate had

broken up oh my god, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!" She said angrily.

"Well excuse me but just in case you didn't remember it was Jakey boy who interrupted

our conversation."

"Oh yeh true, you seen Nathan today?"

"Naa he's probably at home moping around probably watching some sob movie and

crying his heart out with a box of chocolates and tissues."

Haley and Brooke both burst out laughing at the thought it was to surreal. At that precise

moment Nathan walked into the canteen and the first person he saw was Haley, she

hadn't realised him because she was still laughing. He walked right past her and her

laughter stopped suddenly but he never decided to make eye contact.

He looked at Brooke and nodded she nodded back, he totally ignored Haley and walked

off. Haley felt hurt not knowing why but she felt like someone had kicked her in the

stomach.

"I have to um go and help someone I'll catch ya later."

She stormed out before Brooke could say anything back, she ran outside to catch some

fresh air and saw Peyton sitting on a bench "Can I join you?" Haley said smiling.

"Yeah sure, I'm kinda waiting for someone and he hasn't turned up yet so I suppose, why

not."

"Thanks," there was an awkward silence when Haley asked "Who you waiting for?"

"Oh um…"

"Hey sorry I'm late some girl wouldn't let me go but…." He froze and looked at Haley.

She smiled and looked at her feet, _who doesn't know Nathan hay_ she thought to herself.

"Finally Nathan you met my new friend?" She said looking towards Haley.

"No…Yeah." They both said at the same time. Haley answered no and Nathan yeah.

Peyton looked a bit confused "Umm ok then, well Haley we were just going to grab

something to eat, you wanna come."

Nathan looked at her in almost delight, "I can't." She said quickly, Nathan's face fell.

"Ohhhh come on! Please and then I'll take you to mine afterwards and you can help me

on my work, my treat."

Haley didn't want to go Nathan was going for crying out loud, "I really ca…"

"You two can catch up if you wanna I mean I can give it a miss." Nathan interrupted

assuming the reason Haley wasn't going was because of him.

_The cheek of him_ Haley thought_ he thinks I'm not going coz of him well I'll show him_.

"Yeah I'll come and you don't have to leave on my behalf Nathan." Haley said standing

up to follow Peyton.

"I didn't mean…."

"Come on guys lets get going." Peyton said pulling Haley and Nathan by their arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Haley and Nathan sat opposite each other in the restaurant whilst Peyton went to take a

call she said she'd be 5 minutes but it had now been 20 and Haley and Nathan sat across

the table in silence. Haley never looked up but was staring at the salt on the table with

much interest. Nathan occasionally looked up hoping to make eye contact but after a

while he realised she wasn't going to look up any time soon. But watching her made him

realise how beautiful she was and it was all natural she wasn't fake at all. He sighed at

the thought of them two never being together which caused her to look up at him, he

looked away straight away not wanting her to think he'd been staring at her all the time

but a small grin had formed on her face _damn_ he thought _she knew_. He looked back at her

and saw that she was texting someone the concentration on her face made her look so

cute he couldn't help but grin.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Haley said looking up, raising her eyebrows.

Nathan looked taken back "I… I uh … uh…I."

Haley rolled her eyes and went back to her texting. _SHIT _thought Nathan _what the hell _

_was that I uh I uh uh She probably thinks I'm a right freak_. He wanted to speak to her but

didn't know what to say they'd been sitting opposite each other for about half an hour

and had only said 2 sentences. Haley accidentally kicked Nathan under the table whilst

stretching her legs. "Sorry." She said quickly. Nathan grinned. "What?" Haley asked

bluntly.

"Naa nothing." He said smugly.

Haley glared at him "You've got that look."

Nathan laughed flirtatiously and flashed his teeth "What look?" He leaned in closer

towards her resting his chin on his hand.

"The one that says you-want-to-say-something-but-your-ego-is-stopping-you."

"Seeing as though you put it like that, I was just gonna say if you wanted to touch me you

could've just asked."

"Ohhhh, so it wasn't your ego stopping you then. You think I wanna touch you eh, I'm

not so sure your girlfriend would agree with me doing such a thing."

Nathan's face fell, the expression was indescribable, Haley hadn't realised she'd said it

out loud till she read his facial expression. She looked down and was greatful Peyton had

come in at that precise moment.

"Sorry about that guys my dad got a bit carried away, but everything ok here."

"Yep." They both said at the same time avoiding one another's gaze.

"Great lemme go order." She said leaving the two along again.

"You know that was uncalled for." Nathan added as soon as Peyton had left.

"I uh… didn't mean for it to come out like that, it's just…" She paused thinking whether

it was wise to carry on with her sentence.

"Just what hay?"

"O.k no offence or nothing but it's just you think so much of yourself and…"

Nathan raised his eyebrows "I don't think I wanna hear the rest of this conversation."

"O.k." she said shrugging.

"But can I just say one thing," He looked at her waiting for a response, she nodded

slowly "Maybe you should get to know me before you start judging me…"

Haley's mouth fell open "I wasn't… I uh I dint…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, seeing as though we are being judgemental I could

easily say have a very negative outlook towards men but you're also very pretty and cute

and you seem like a genuinely nice person, who I would like to get to know better and I

think you seem like a person who keeps too much inside and should sometimes release

her feelings out even if they go against your will and ummmmmmmm oh, your not daring

enough."

Haley's mouth fell open again and her eyes widened "I do not have a negative outlook

towards men and what makes you think I'm not daring enough."

He held his hands up in his defence "I was just being judgemental remember."

She giggled, causing Nathan to smile to they looked into each others eyes for what

seemed like the first time actually smiling. This time Nathan's leg touched Haley's, he

jerked away quickly feeling embarrassed not wanting her to think he'd done it on

purpose.

Haley leaned in and placed her chin in her hand "You know, if you want to touch me you

can just ask."

Nathan smirked and said cleverly "O.k, can I touch ya."

Haley looked as if she'd been slapped she didn't expect that to be his response. He burst

out laughing when he saw the look on her face.

Peyton came back with their food and they all ate in silence. Haley and Nathan didn't

speak for the rest if the meal it was mostly Peyton going on about her work and stuff but

Haley couldn't stop thinking about Nathan; she knew Nathan was only being nice to her

because he'd split up with his girlfriend and he wanted some attention. _Rebound _she

thought, this made her feel sad thinking about the fact that he'd never really like her

properly but she was greatful to have met Peyton because this seemed like the most

friendliest conversation Haley and Nathan had ever had.

They all ate up and there had been a change of plan seeing as though it was the weekend

Peyton was going home to visit her dad and wouldn't be back by Monday she had to

leave a bit earlier due to this and apologised to both Haley and Nathan.

It was about 9 and quite dark outside, Nathan was thinking of getting a taxi back

to his dorm but had realised he didn't have the key or any money on him and his

roommate wouldn't be home till tomorrow due to some 'party.'

"Damn." He said out loud as they were about to leave the restaurant.

"What's up?" Asked Haley.

"O.k your gonna think I'm proper stupid but I have no money to catch a taxi back to my

dorm and then I realised I don't have the key coz my roommates gonna be out all night

partying." He said kicking a stone.

"O." Haley said as they started walking up.

"But um don't worry about it, I'll walk you home."

"OH no there's, there's no need I can manage." She said quickly.

"I no you can manage Haley but seeing as though I've got nothing to do, please."

Haley giggled a bit and said "O.k if you must."

They walked most the way in silence and it was rather awkward when Haley broke the

silence by saying "It's quite cold."

Nathan nodded and said "Erm do you want my jacket."

"OH No, no I wasn't, I wasn't implying that I meant it's just cold." She said rather

quickly.

"O." Nathan said uncomfortably. "This is weird."

"Huh." Haley said not hearing because his voice trailed off in the wind.

_Shit that was supposed to be a thought_ he thought closing his eyes in embarrassment

"Nothing." He said smiling.

"O.k. well my blocks here."

"I'll walk you up to your door," he added unknowingly.

"Um...ok."

They reached Haley's room, "Well this is it." She said looking for the keys in her bag

"CRAP!" She shouted.

"What?" Nathan said wondering if he'd said something else that he wasn't supposed to.

"I forgot my keys too and Brooke just texted me saying she's not gonna be home till

tomorrow."

"Why? Where is she?"

"I don't know do I." Snapped Haley looking through her bag furiously.

"O.k then."

"This is a disaster, you don't know how to break locks to you, I have a hair pin if that

helps."

"Um sorry." He said laughing.

"You find this funny huh." She added hastily.

"NO, no, no I was… don't you think it's weird how we both forgot our keys."

"What you tryna say coz if…"

"No I'm not tryna say anything, I'm just well, saying."

Haley kicked the door in frustration, "What am I supposed to do know?"

"Well do you have any money on you?"

"Yeah I should do, why?"

"There's a motel nearby maybe we could stay there for the night."

"You crazy I barely know you."

"I know but it's either there or here." He said pointing towards the floor.

Haley didn't like the idea of sleeping outside her dorm alone, so she gave in to the idea.

They both walked to the nearest motel, she only had enough money for one room. They

walked in to find no sofa, just a desk, a chair, a TV, some strange

ornaments and a double bed.

Haley and Nathan both looked at the bed and then one another. Haley's eyes were now

wide open _this has to be a bad dream _she thought.

"Umm…" Nathan said looking around the tiny room.

"Yeh." Haley said in agreement.

"Well I can sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed, seeing as though you paid."

"Fair enough." Haley said she certainly was not going to share a bed with Nathan Scott.

Nathan went to use the bathroom, whilst Haley wondered what to wear to bed, what to

keep on and what not to, she decided she was going to keep everything on but her shoes.

Nathan returned without his shirt, Haley couldn't help but stare, he was perfect. She

looked away quickly when Nathan says "It's nice isn't it."

"What?" Haley said in shock.

"The room."

"Oh, yeah." She agreed embarrassedly.

"Why what did you think I meant?...Oh" he said looking at himself in the mirror. "So do

you like what you see." He said turning back to her and walking up towards her.

"Haha so funny." She said mockingly.

He sat next to her on the bed, Haley edged away a bit "So you gonna show me yours."

Nathan said jokingly.

"Yeah course, in your dreams."

"Oh, that I would like." He said nudging her and winking, she slapped him on his bare

arm.

He got up and went to lay some sheets on the floor "You sure you don't want me on the

same bed as you I mean some girls would kill to…."

"Haha well I'm not some girls so don't flatter yourself."

Nathan grinned and said "Fine your loss, Oh and it's gonna get hot tonight, so I suggest

you um.."

"Strip, no thanks."

"I wasn't gonna say that but if you wanna, you know I don't mind."

"Shut up."

Nathan took of his jeans so he slept in his boxers, Haley waited for him to lay down they both said goodnight to one another and she switched the lamp off, Haley dozed off within a couple of minutes.

It was 4am in the morning and Nathan couldn't get to sleep, the floor was hurting his

back and he was finding it very hard to fall asleep, he could hear Haley breathing and by

the sound of it he could tell she was asleep. He got up and switched the lamp on she

didn't wake up so he assumed she was in a deep sleep. He couldn't help but stare and had

realised she had taken her top off and was only wearing a vest top which revealed her

smooth flat stomach. He couldn't help but stare at her she looked so beautiful when she

was sleeping. He saw the empty space next to her and climbed in bed hoping she

wouldn't realise _it's not like I'm gonna do anything to her_ he thought, he looked back at

the floor and decided not to go back, he switched the lamp off and fell asleep.

It was 7am and Nathan woke up the light was shining through the curtains, he could

make out Haley she had her back to him still fast asleep though. He lay down on his side

so he was facing her, when Haley's next move surprised him, she turned around put her

arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Nathan was in too much shock to do anything

so he didn't move at all. After a while he felt kind of cosy in Haley's arms he'd never felt

so good. He was inches away from her face when he realised she had taken her vest top

off and was sleeping, well, in her bra. He shook his head and looked away not wanting to

take advantage of Haley but he didn't want to move he liked the feeling of Haley's

smooth skin against his. Nathan could feel Haley's warm body against his, he tried

jerking away but stopped because he didn't want to wake Haley.

Haley was slowly moving backwards but still had her arms around his neck, Nathan

could feel her slowly slipping off the bed, so before she could fall Nathan put a hand

around her waist and tried pulling her back up. The feeling of Nathan's cold hands

against Haley's waist made her quiver and caused her to fall on the floor with Nathan on

top of her. She opened her eyes and saw Nathan on top of her half naked and

because she could feel his skin against hers she realised she was too. She suddenly let out

a deafening scream.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Haley screamed pushing

Nathan off her and covering herself with the bed sheets.

"I...you…"

"YOU PERVE GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"No... I…please…"

"EWWW DON'T COME NEAR ME OR I WILL SCREAM!" She said pulling a vest top

over her head.

"Haley…I'm not…I wouldn't…" He said moving closer to Haley.

"Nathan you come any closer and I will…." She searched the room and found her phone

on the bedside table "…call the police."

Nathan stopped and grinned, he had a very smug look on his face.

"What?" Haley said highly annoyed by his facial expression "I will do it… if that's what

you're thinking about." She said holding the phone getting ready to dial.

Nathan laughed "Fine."

"WHAT!" Haley said in disbelief.

"Do it."

"Fine." She said dialling the first number.

"Besides…" Nathan paused and waited for Haley's attention. "It was you that pulled me

on top and couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"WHAT…no…I…ewww…no…I wouldn't!" She said her eyes getting bigger with each

word.

"Yup… you did, you couldn't keep your hands to your self, and look this is what you

done." He said showing her a mark on his neck.

Haley's mouth dropped open and her eyes were at the verge of popping, her throat was

dry "I…I….I… c…c… ca...Can't…remember…"

"I know you were out of it." He said winking.

"But… I can't even remember drinking."

Nathan let out a low whistle "Woooa you were really out of it then."

Haley pulled the covers over her head and felt embarrassed and ashamed.

Nathan couldn't keep a straight face anymore he burst out laughing causing Haley to

come out of the covers and look. "Oh Hales I'm too good, I swear I should be on TV."

"What?" She snapped.

"I was just playin, gawd you need to chill out haha,"

"But… you neck…my bed what, how?"

"Well," he said trying to control his laughter "My neck… was from some other girl haha

and the bed well it got uncomfortable sleeping on the floor…BUT… you did put your

arms around me first." He said grinning.

Haley was more annoyed about the fact that he'd mentioned some "other" girl had given

him a love bit, not that she wanted it to be her, but how he said it so care freely, like it

was a normal thing for him and getting love bites from loads of "Girls"- well of course it

was, and this wasn't supposed to be bugging Haley, so why was it, grrr she screamed in

her head.

Haley stood up and put her top on whilst Nathan went to use the bathroom, there was so

much rage inside of her that whilst gathering her things she was shaking, she didn't want

to stop for breakfast so left before Nathan came back out.

Hoping Brooke would be home she knocked on the door and a man opened the door

"How can I…"

He froze at the sight of her; she started to feel angrier now that she saw him. "WHAT

ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed.

"Shushh, it's 7.30 in the morning and people are trying to sleep."

"Jay." Haley heard Brooke call "Is everything O.k"

"I didn't know you lived here."

"So that makes it ok does it, you sicko leave before I…"

"Before you what?" He said grinning.

"Arghhh move!" She said pushing him to a side. Haley and Jay had never spoken again

about that night and decided to leave it at that, he was very drunk and she didn't want to

dwell.

Haley went to her room and got ready for a shower, her day had been tiring and

confusing all she needed right now was to talk to Luke she missed him loads and wanted

to be back at Tree hill with her old friends and family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like him."

"What…but Hales…"

"No at least I don't think I do…"

"Yeh but…."

"I no I'm not his type, I swear Luke you should've heard him, he speaks about girls like

they're Barbie dolls; I doubt he's even loved someone before…"

"Yeh…"

"Besides himself that is….Arrrrr he gets me soooooo angry, it's so unbelievable."

"But…"

"Yeh I think that too, I think its just coz he's gorgeous and I fell for his looks I mean who

hasn't had a thing for Nathan Scott."

"Look…"

"I am going to show him that I don't like him and his presence doesn't bother me…"

"Bu…"

"And I'm going to walk past him with my head held high."

"Uh…."

"Wow, Luke you've helped me loads, thanks I really needed this conversation, I'll catch

you soon, don't know what I'd do without you, luv ya."

"Haha, ok speak soon, and don't worry Hales I know for sure you'll be fine," he said

laughing and hung up the phone.

Haley hung up and stared into space, she had a whole day before she'd see Nathan, the

guy she _didn't_ like. She thought of many ways to spend it but ended up watching a movie

and eating pizza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning and Haley was wearing her Dark blue knee length jeans and a

teal green short sleeved top, she had her hair out and wore wedges on her feet, she felt

great. It was a new fresh term and Haley wasn't going to let Nathan ruin it because

Nathan played no major role in her life anymore, she was an independent woman who

doesn't need a man to make her feel happy or complete.

She walked into the college and breathed in the fresh air it was a beautiful spring day and

Haley had the morning off due to one of her lecturers being ill. She decided to go and sit

on the field and listen to some music whilst reading a book.

She sat under a tree near some pretty flowers and placed the books on the floor and put

her music on, she had never felt so happy, well that was till a ball hit her on the head.

"OW!" She screamed pulling the headphones out of her ears; she looked up and saw a

tall, dark, pretty good looking guy, running towards her.

"Sorry," He said trying to catch his breath.

"I should think so." She said rubbing her head.

"No major damage then," he said smirking.

She stared back at him blankly.

He laughed, "You still remember how to talk, well fight back."

Haley giggled, "Yeah, just don't do it again." She said and then picked her book up again

assuming the guy had walked off.

"Your Haley right?"

She looked up surprised to still see him there staring down at her.

"Um, yeah."

"Michael."

"Oh yeah, you're in my literature lectures right."

"Haha, yeah. Surprised you noticed."

Haley looked confused; she'd seen him around with Nathan vaguely and was taken back

by his comment, he was quite well known.

She put her book down; he came and sat next to her "What you reading?"

"Oh this, it's nothing." She said waving the book around.

"Rainmaker." He said nodding impressed, "It's a good book, didn't know you were into

law."

She laughed at the comment, "You don't know me."

"You'd be surprised." He said nudging her.

"OI MICHAEL, STOP CHATTING THAT GIRL UP AND GET THE BALL YOU

TWAT." Shouted one of his friends.

"SHUT UP." He shouted back.

He blushed a little and looked at his feet, Haley laughed at the comment. "Sorry about

that." He said standing up, "But I'll catch you some other time."

"Bye." She said picking the book back up, she couldn't help but smile because he kept on

turning around and watching her.

"NO!" She said out loud "NO BOYS!" And carried on reading.


End file.
